


Some Thoughts About Phichit "Insta Prince" Chulanont

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, THAT Friend Phichit, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Phichit Phacts"Phichit is THAT Friend. You know the one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Thoughts About Phichit "Insta Prince" Chulanont](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248170) by toastasaurus. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Some%20Thoughts%20About%20Phichit%20Insta-Prince%20Chulanont.mp3) | 4:15 | 3.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-thoughts-about-phichit-insta-prince-chulanont) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
